Inori Hazama
, Burū Rokku Shūtā; lit. "Greatest Sniper of the Abysmal Element") Azure Morning Glory of Koma Inu (駒犬の蒼朝顔, Koma Inu no Soasagao) |race=Human |gender=Female |age= 18 |height= 5'2" (158 cm) |weight= 104 lbs (47.2 kg) |birthday= June 19th |eyes= Azure (Battle Mode) Sea-Green (Regular) |hair= Black (light-gray hue) |blood type= AB+ |affiliation= Koma Inu |previous affiliation= Hazama Household Unknown Magical Academy |mark location= Vishuddha, The Throat Chakra |occupation= Mage Koma Inu Member |previous occupation= Student |team= |previous team= |partner= Helena Gadolinium (Occasionally) |previous partner= |base of operations= Koma Inu Headquarters Hazama Household (Occasionally) |status= Active |relatives= Unknown Parents (Alive) |counterpart= None |magic= Guns Magic Telekinesis Ceremonial Manifestation Magic Water Magic Nature Magic Junction Healing Magic |curse= |weapons= Azurine Ledimus ( , Azurin Redīmusu; lit. "Blue Sacrificial Princess of the Holy Tree") |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= No }} Inori Hazama (狭間祷り, Hazama Inori) is a young maiden that's known as one of the era's various magical prodigies; despite all that's happened to her, she's consistently moving forward with her life — living life out to the fullest and overcoming all obstacles in her path in her road to becoming the strongest, proving her worth to the world. Through a series of both fortunate and unfortunate events, the girl develops her latent powers to greater heights and spread her fame across the continent, earning various epithets in lieu of her relatively early age and youthfulness. Her most infamous one is "Blue Rock Shooter" ( , Burū Rokku Shūtā; lit. "Greatest Sniper of the Abysmal Element") — denoting her ingenious usage of Water Magic and Guns Magic in unison with one another to churn out some of the greatest combinations seen. At some point, she becomes a member of the ever-growing legal guild, Koma Inu — simultaneously fitting in as one of their many "family members". To this extent, she becomes extremely loyal and zealous towards them and their goals — caring for each of the members as if they're her own kin. Her gentle personality and vast amounts of power has led her to be dubbed as the "Azure Morning Glory of Koma Inu" (駒犬の蒼朝顔, Koma Inu no Soasagao), something she seems to take to very kindly — seeing it as a representation of their respect towards her personage. Appearance Inori is often called a "beautiful young maiden", as many are entranced by her physical elegance — something that's often proven on various intervals; in fact, from Helena's account during their time together in their schooling years, Inori was one of the few people that constantly hit-on by those around her and often adored by her fellow peers in lieu of her being physically handicapped, so much so that she was able to make many friends through her beauty alone. Though this didn't please her in the slightest, Inori has stated she was able to meet Helena and a myriad of other people whom she would later cherish for the rest of her days. It's further elaborated by Inori that her "level of beauty" is considered to be the norm in her family, as all women in the Hazama Household were known for their beautiful and elegant appearances — making them very desired by those around them. The secret of their beauty lies in their somewhat "eternal youth", a genetic trait passed down for many generations — making them much younger than initially perceived. Even though Inori is nineteen years of age, she still maintains the appearance of a middle-school student — an aspect that slightly bothers her, as she believes that people won't take her as seriously. Like most women in the Hazama Household, she has long black hair with a gray-tint to it and known to be silky smooth to the touch; wearing it in a ponytail hanging over her shoulder, her frontal bangs hang over her face — with the ends cut in a diagonal manner. The two side bangs extend and gently hang passed her ears. Inori often notes that she takes care of her hair very often because it acts as a symbol of her birthright. Having sea-green colored eyes, peachy lips, and a smooth skin with a somewhat pale complexion, she's known to have a small frame and a busty figure — having the exact same measurements as Helena. Due to her inability to walk normally due to the accident she's suffered at a young age, she's typically seen in her blue wheelchair — often hauled by herself (using here psychokinetic powers), Helena, or one of her familiars; at times, people around her would help push her when needed. For attire, she doesn't wear much — preferring to wear her school uniform; this is due to it reminding her of the days she's spent in school — which she deems as one of the happiest moments of her lifetime. The bow in her hair was a gift from her parents as a genpuku gift for completing her magical training; it's something she cherishes daily and is never seen without. Upon joining Koma Inu in the hopes of meeting her closest friend again, the guild stamp is located on the Vishuddha, her Throat Chakra; it's unknown why she placed it there, but its hinted that it due to her cherishing the guild because of their overall values, wanting to keep it close to her heart. Through years of training and magical manipulation, Inori is able to create a "battle form" of sorts using her own power — thus allowing her to fill-in the role of a Mage more perfectly; it's stated that the form is a personification of her magical talents that blossomed at an early age, and without it — she wouldn't have been able to attend school and meet the friends she would later cherish. In the form she would later dub as "Arcane Mode" ( , Ākein Mōdo; lit. "Spellcasting Warrior Transformation"), Inori would make a somewhat drastic change from her normal attire — taking on several noticeable changes. While her beauty becomes even more stunning than prior — often compared to a goddess upon first glance, her eyes change from a sea-green to a pure azure color while she no longer wears her hair in a ponytail, instead letting it hang straight; it becomes incredibly longer because of the magic influencing her body, which flows freely from a white hairband around her ears. She wears a tight-fitting blue and white bodysuit with detached sleeves, along with four long, blue ribbons which trail from her shoulders and serve to prop up Inori's body as well as move her around. It seems that there's a magical gauge resembles a Morning Glory located on her left breast, which measures the amount of power that Inori has left before the transformation dissipates. It seems that her familiars float around her whenever she's in Arcane Mode, acting as extensions of her being in the similar manner to the ribbons propping her up. Personality History Inori's past isn't well-explained, most likely due to her not talking about it much; to her, reminiscing about past events is the same thing as regretting what happened and leaving one as a standstill. Due to her vow to keep moving forward, Inori has often ignored any past events in her life — believing that they happened for a reason, good or bad. In lieu of this, she states that reflection on her past experiences is important, as it allows her to analyze what she did wrong and find ways to improve. Typically, this would make Inori a progressive, always striving to better than prior. Helena, who's known Inori since their schooling days, would be the only person outside her family members that would known about Inori's background, as the two often spent time together and are considerably close with one another; however, she tries not to "spill the beans" concerning this topic, reserving Inori's right to privacy out of respect and the longstanding friendship. Equipment Azurine Ledimus ( , Azurin Redīmusu; lit. "Blue Sacrificial Princess of the Holy Tree"): Azurine Ledimus is the signature weapon of Inori, forged sometime after her graduation from the magic academy and the beginning of her solo career as an independent mage; originally taking the form of a bow with a very ornate and complex design — which symbolized the female members of her family's mastery of archery, an ancient tradition that's continued — serving as proof as their roles in the hierarchy, it's something re-forged through the machinations of Blade Blacksmith and commissioned at her behest. This due to Inori wanting to utilize the same marksmanship of her close friend, and later, marksmanship teacher and fellow guild member — Helena. This makes it a very powerful magical weapon in its own right, something she wields with utter accuracy and precision; Inori states that this weapon is similar to Helena's La Pucelle in certain aspects, specifically in the many forms it takes through the machinations of the unique Guns Magic variant she utilizes to bring out its full potential. However, there are notable differences — one of which is that Inori doesn't need to use advanced magic to change it overall shape to make it function efficiently or summon multiple versions of it to unleash multiple blasts at once. Helena admitted that Inori's weapon is superior to hers in this regard, as it also doesn't cost much magical power to unleash in the proper fashion. Inori based her weapon off of the famed Eternano Rifle developed by the Magic Council for the Rune Knight's use in their employment of their various duties; this would obviously mean that it would share in its myriad functions. It has some features it adopts from the — one of the various non-magical weapons used by some non-mages and mercenaries, specifically in the scoping and rounds fired in a given instant. In this respect, Azure Ledimus takes the form of a highly-advanced and tech-based sniper rifle that's many times longer than herself and sharing the same color scheme as her Arcane Mode; typically, the magical weapon can only be accessed in such a mode, made manifest whenever Inori enters combat — molded from her own power. True to its name, Inori mainly uses the rifle for sniping, thus situated in higher vantage points, away from the prying eyes of her enemies; this allows her freedom to shoot highly-condensed magical bullets which carry incredibly speed and piercing power, making it nearly impossible to properly defend nor evade. As aforementioned, it can shift into a myriad of other forms — allowing Inori to enter close and mid-range combat. As its incredibly durable, made ultra-tempered material, it can't be destroyed by normal means and can be repaired through the use of stray energy in the atmosphere. It should be noted that the Shikigami summoned through Ceremonial Manifestation Magic serve to aid in her marksmanship and sniping, giving the maiden exact coordinates to aim in order to cause the most damage. Overall, Azurine Ledimus is a powerhouse — manifesting Inori's magical talents and sniping to its fullest, something her previous weapon was incapable of properly doing. Magics & Abilities Physical Capabilities Ways of Combat Gunslinger Mastery Dǎodàndào Magical Prowess Water Magic Guns Magic Ceremonial Manifestation Magic Various Spells & Charms Other Skills Quotes *''"I only have one true thing I must do; I must live life out to the fullest and overcome all trials that are presented to me. Nothing else matters beyond this; in the face of the greater good, it's insignificant to me — holding no weight whatsoever. I don't look back on my past, which can't be changed. I look towards the future, filled with infinite possibilities."'' — In relation to her goals. *''"Oh my, I just joined a lively bunch of well-mannered and comical individuals! It seems their guild master is a gentle, kind, and motherly figure to these people. No wonder she's the guild master. Everyone is like one big family here. Feels like I haven't left home."'' — About Samarra Inari and the rest of Koma Inu upon joining them. *''"Despite all that's happened and I'm confined to this wheelchair for the rest of my life, I don't feel like I'm burdened. I've fought and proven myself on multiple occasions; I've rejected all forms of pity aimed at me. I've been able to move forward and never once looked back. All the choices I've made in my short span of living were of my own choosing, influenced by my actions. Everything I've done now was by me and me alone. That's how it will remain; so long as I'm able to 'walk forward' I'll still be a strong person."'' — Inori summing up her life up to this point. *''"If there's one thing that describes me and Helena, it's sisterhood. That's right, we're not student & master! We're sisters, a pair who understands the various struggles life has to offer; we strive to become the strongest and aide each other to do our utmost, even if it means giving up on what we personally cherish. As long as the other is there, loneliness is nonexistent."'' — Inori and Helena's typically close relationship. *''"You see these people behind me? They're my precious guildmates, whom I fought with and trusted for God knows how long. They're basically family to me. Though we don't share the same blood, we have bond that's much more valuable than all the gold in existence. If you ever dare go out of your way to tread on that and harm a single hair on their heads, I will hunt you down like a wild dog and make you go through a suffering so unimaginable that you wish you soul was burning in the fires of hell's deepest pits. Don't test me in that regard! You've been warned for the first and last time!"'' — Inori's ruthlessness towards her enemies and protectiveness for her guildmates coming to then forefront. Trivia *Her theme song is Kimi ga Inai Mirai by Do As Infinity , while her battle & transformation theme song is ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆＊＊＊＊＊. *She's based off of Togo Mimori in various aspects from the series, Yuuki Yuna is a Hero! — an anime the author binged-watched the same day this article was created. In fact, he admits that the reason he created this character in the first place is to serve as his personal taking to such series, being nearly on the same calibre as Puella Magi Madoka Magica in terms of overall themes concerning the Magical Girls genre. :*It should be noted that her relationship with Helena Gadolinium, who's based off of another character from said series, is due to the author's desire to see a Death Battle between the two — even though he clearly knows the winner. In order to guess who it would be, it's wise to watch the aforementioned series. :*When making brief comparisons between the two canon characters, the author notices that much of the personalities are the same, as well as their overall skill set. It's such that he often dubs them as counterparts to one another to a certain extent. *Her affinity for water is slightly based on Juvia's usage of it in the canon, albeit a bit more innovative; if one were to look at it from another viewpoint, Water Release from the anime/manga series, Naruto, would be a perfect fit. *It seems that this character is a slight expy to Momoko Sitri from Fairy Tail: Dawn, one of the author's favorite characters by-far; this is seen in her usage of guns and affinity for water. *Guess which series one of her epithets is based off of. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Magic Category:Student Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Original Character Category:Weapon User Category:Gun User Category:Guns Mage Category:Guns Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Legal Mages Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Telekinesis User Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Mage Category:Green Magic User Category:Alphy's Character Lineup Category:Healing Mage Category:Alpha's RPable Characters